


Inside My Head

by emeraldsword



Series: Mating Games [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has done a lot of thinking about Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: "In the Woods with the Werewolves" by the Exlovers – specifically "I have tried to build a home inside my head. You will find me in the woods with the werewolves."
> 
> Not that porny but I quite like it? Concrit welcome

 

                Stiles had spent a lot of time thinking about what Derek would say when he told him that he was into him. OK _technically_ he hadn't had much time to think about anything between writing term papers and packing up all his stuff for the return to Beacon Hills, but he'd never had much time for anything back when he'd been in high school and that had never stopped him. He'd mostly thought about it in the shower, and in bed….so OK, SOMETIMES he'd thought that it might not go too well, but he'd mostly imagined a good outcome. He'd dwelt on the naked aspect. He'd put a lot of time into imagining the feel of Derek's arms around him, the way Derek's stubble would feel under his lips, the sounds he'd make as Stiles trailed kisses along his jaw. He'd actually come from that alone a couple of times, before he even managed to get to the part where he'd get his hands on Derek's cock, when Derek would open his mouth and pant as Stiles used his mad skills to drive him completely wild. Stiles knew he had mad skills: no one had jerked off more than he had back in high school and the guys he'd been with in college had been very complimentary. He spent a lot of time touching himself and imagining that he was touching Derek, wondering whether Derek would appreciated the tiny scrape of nails, the same twist at the tip. He wanted to find out what made Derek feel good and get him into that fucked-out state where you're covered in sweat and come and all you want to do is snuggle.

                It had taken several months of imagining him and Derek thing to get to the point where Derek touched him back. Stiles had plenty of memories of Derek's hands on him, that wasn't the issue. He knew exactly how Derek's hands felt around his biceps because he'd experienced that when Derek slammed him against the wall, and he knew what it felt like to have Derek's hand on the back of his head from the time Derek had tapped him against the steering wheel.  It was just…so, Derek tended to kind of parade himself, and who wouldn't if they had that body? It was like the guy was allergic to shirts, and Stiles had held him up in the swimming pool for two hours, he knew what that body felt like against his. But Derek…Stiles couldn't think of one single time when he'd seen Derek touch anyone that wasn't wolf stuff, either training or…emphasis, or whatever the hell he thought he was doing when he put his hands on Stiles. So Stiles was having a little trouble imagining a version of Derek that would put his hands on someone for fun, because he wanted to make them feel good. Derek just wasn't a feel-good sort of person.

                Stiles had tried imagining Derek jerking off but he hadn't got as far as he'd expected because he couldn't work out a way that Derek wouldn't just be punishing himself, and though the thought of Derek stripping his cock just to satisfy the biological need kind of turned him on in a weird way, it mostly made him a little sad. He did get some mind-blowing orgasms thinking about the hate-sex they could have, if he could get Derek to touch him in the first place, but that wasn't really what he was looking for. Stiles didn't want to put a word to what he was looking for, knew he wasn't anywhere near ready for that, but he was pretty sure that hate and rage weren't a big part of it.

                So Stiles hadn't made a move before he went to college, and he hadn't made a move at Christmas or during Spring Break. He'd made sure to see Derek every time he was in town, to send him emails (some of which Derek had even replied to!) and even the odd text. He'd like to think that Derek didn't know how Stiles had been thinking about him, but Stiles knew that he wasn't exactly subtle and that Derek had probably caught a clue at some point. He'd seemed a little softer somehow in the spring, had even texted Stiles before finals to wish him luck. Stiles wasn't sure what Derek would say, whether Derek would be interested at all but he thought that he was finally ready to speak up.

                 


End file.
